Bully
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: Carlos has a run in with the school bully, and the guys aren't too happy about it, especially when Carlos starts to doubt himself and there friendship.


**Title:** Bully

**Word Count:** 1810-ish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Summary**: Carlos has a run in with the school Bully, and the guys aren't too happy about it, especially when Carlos starts to doubt himself and there friendship.

**Idea**: This came from a request from **starstruk97. **Hopefully this is what you were looking for!

**Author's Note:**

Just a heads up: This takes place while **the guys are in middle school**, (I'm thinking in 7th or something around there)

And it **takes place in the same universe as my story "Run" **(you don't have to read it before hand, but it has the same bully).

* * *

><p>Logan rolled his eyes at his friends and scanned the hallways for their missing fourth member. James made kissy faces at himself in the mirror and ran his lucky comb though his hair. Kendall leaned against the lockers, with a frown on his face, "I don't think that counts James." He said, turning his gaze to the want-to-be pop star.<p>

James rolled his eyes and finally nodded with approval at his reflection. "It totally counts! You're just jealous."

It was Kendall's turn to roll his eyes, "James, running into her at the grocery store doesn't count as going on a date."

"Guys?" Logan interrupted, cutting James off before he could speak. Both boys turned to the genius of the group expectantly, and waited in silence. "Where's Carlos?"

Kendall and James glanced around the quickly emptying hallway in search for their missing, hyperactive friend.

"He was in History two periods ago." James supplied with a nervous shrug, "And he seemed fine then."

"Then where is he now?" To his credit, Logan sounded only slightly panicked.

"Maybe he got distracted?" Kendall offered, doughty in his voice. The group's unofficial leader grabbed his backpack off the floor, James slammed his locker closed and Logan pushed himself away from the wall.

"He's probably still at his locker or something." James decided, taking the lead and strolling down the almost empty school hallway. The want-to-be pop star pretended that he didn't walk with in a quickened pace. "Carletos!" he called turning the corner, "What are you-" James frowned at the empty hallway, "He's not here."

"Thanks Captain obvious." Kendall snapped.

"Maybe we are over reacting?" Logan interrupted before a fight could break out, "Maybe he had a last minute dentist appointment or something and we missed his text."

The three pre-teens dove for their pockets, each searching for their phones.

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Darn it!"

"There is still no need to panic." Kendall announced, frown plastered across his face. "Logan, give him a call, maybe Carlos just forgot to send us a message." The future doctor had his phone to his ear before Kendall finished his sentence. "We should look around just in case." He added, taking off down the hallway, the others on his heels.

"He isn't answering his phone." Logan announced, flipping his cell closed.

"We need a plan," The three friends, practically ran down the hall in aim of the main lobby. They ran around the corner and almost plowed Carlos down. "Oh thank god." Kendall sighed, "Where have you-" The unofficial leader trailed off as he took in his friends' appearance.

The Latino was leaning on the wall, trying to take the weight off his right side. One hand was wrapped loosely around his chest. His lip was cut open and a small trail of dried blood dripped down his chin. His traditional black hamlet was on backwards and a blue bruise peaked out from under the lid, as well as forming along his jaw.

"What the hell?" James hissed, mouth falling open.

Kendall ignored his friends comment and slid to Carlos's left, in replace of the wall.

"M'fine." Carlos mumbled, wincing even as he spoke.

"No you're not." Logan argued, hovering at the teens other side. "You need the nurse."

Kendall nodded once and forced Carlos to shuffle towards the nurse's office.

Carlos let out a low moan and dug is feet into the tiled floors. "M'fine." He repeated, attempting to glare at his best friends. The three stared back, not backing down from their decision. "Please?" He whispered with a slight beg. The vulnerability in his voice caught the others off guard.

"At least sit down so I can take a look." Logan bargained with a light sigh, worry in his tone. Secretly the team genius hopped a teacher would walk by and notice.

Carlos nodded once and allowed Kendall to herd him towards the lobby seating area. With a slight groan, he was lowered to the bench. Kendall took one side of his injured friend, James the other. Logan crouched in front of the Latino, eyeing up the wounds before pulling a small bundle of tissues from his bag and holding out. "For your lip." He mumbled.

Carlos accepted the offering with a small smile of thanks.

The silence was driving James craze. The more Logan looked over their smaller friend the more damage they saw. As the future doctor poked and prodded, Carlos's swelling right hand, James finally snapped.

"Carlos, dude, what happened?" The want-a-be pop star demanded, jumping up from his seat. "And don't say nothing, because nothing doesn't leave bruises."

The Latino sighed and ducked his head; an incomprehensible mumble passed though is swollen lips.

"What was that bud?" Kendall asked, throwing a gentle arm over the teens shoulder.

"Max Johnson is a jerk." He repeated.

Kendall swore loudly and shot up from the bench, to pace through the lobby. James lashed out at a nearby recycling can, sending its contents of plastic bottles and paper to slide across the floor. Logan took a deep breath and clenched and unclenched his fists.

"It was my fault." Carlos continued, ignoring his friends angered response to his announcement. "He was picking on one of the sixth graders and I told him to pick on someone his own size."

"But Johnson is the size of a fridge." Logan muttered.

"I guess I was kind of hoping he would realize that and find someone else to beat-up. Guess it was stupid." He finished, ducking his head and curling into himself. The Latino let out a bitter laugh, "I'm always doing stupid things. I'm just a worthless looser freak." Carlos voice was barely above a whisper, but his three friends could hear it as if yelled though a megaphone.

Logan glanced over his shoulder and shared a look of concern with James and Kendall. "Carlos, why would you say such a thing?" The genius asked, placing a hand on the other teens knee.

"Well Max said – " the teen trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

"When have we ever listened to Max Johnson?" Kendall asked, falling onto the bench next to Carlos.

"It's just that – "

"Never!" James interrupted, "We never listen to Johnson!"

Kendall and Logan nodded in agreement, "So why would we start now?" The unofficial leader asked.

"You guys don't get it. Max had a point." Carlos argued, pushing the others away and standing from the bench. The teen limped forward a few feet before whipping around to face his friends. "I'm just some attention seeking idiot, who does stupid things because I'm not smart enough to do anything else. I don't even know why you guys hang out with – "

Logan strolled up to his friend, and in on quick motion, raised his hand and smacked Carlos across the face. The Latino barely caught himself before crashing to the floor.

James and Kendall sat with their mouth opens, gaping at the usually calm, nonviolent genius. "Don't you ever say something like that again! Carlos you are one of the sweetest people I know. You just stood up to a kid three times your size to save someone else. I bet you anything that, that little kid is grateful you stepped in before Max could hit him. You sacrificed your own safety for someone else!" Logan stepped forward and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm sorry I hit you, but I needed to get through to you."

"You aren't stupid either Carlos!" James added stepping forward to take a place next to Logan, "You're the only person I know who can fluently speak to languages!"

"Max was just looking to get in your head!" Logan continued, "You can't believe anything he said!"

The lead stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Carlo's shoulders, "You are one of my – " James stomped on Kendall's foot. "Fine, our best friend. Never forget that!"

A ghost of a smile played across Carlo's face. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"No problem bud! Just promise us you won't try to take on Max by yourself again, ever." James said, sticking out his fist.

The smile grew on Carlos's face; "Deal" The Latino pounded his hand against James's in a secret handshake.

"So, who is ready for the weekend?" James asked flashing one of his soon to be trademark smiles.

"My house is open." Logan offered, "We can have a video game night or something like that."

Everyone nodded, and backpacks were gathered from the floor. Logan and Kendall flanked there injured friend, while James scooped his backpack.

"Carlos," Kendall said gaining the other teens attention, "I don't know how Max got in your head, but if you ever doubt our friendship, I will have Logan smack you again."

Carlos let out small laugh, "Deal."

The unofficial leader smiled and nodded back.

"Carlos, you wont believe who i went on a date with!" James cried, whipping around to walk backwards infront of his group of firends.

"Seeing her at the store doesn't count James!" Kendall interrupted, playfully glaring at the pretty boy.

Logan and Carlos laughed at their two bickering friends. The future doctor glanced at his injured friend, and nodded to himself.

Yeah, they were going to be alright.


End file.
